fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mazen
|birthdate=August 19, X918 |birthplace= |gender= Male |age= 25 |blood type= |education= ? |hair color= Black |eye color= Dark |vision=Unquantifiable |skin tone= Pale |height= 5'11 ft. |weight= 189 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation=Mazen's Clan |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= Sodality of the Phantasm |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies=April Kleist Sáriyah |enemies= |relatives= |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Karai |debut= |image gallery= }} Mazen (マゼン, Mazen) is a former member of the clandestine assassin's guild known as and is a recognized small time criminal known for his acts of thievery that stem from his natural kleptomaniac tendencies. He currently meanders around the planet with his confidant and lover, Sáriyah. Appearance Gallery Personality History Synopsis Events Major Battles Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Stamina: Ways of Combat Magical Abilities (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Mazen's signature magic also happens to be something as basic as an elemental caster-type magic, but he has mastered the element of electricity and lightning to the point where he has earned himself a solid reputation and built himself an extremely diverse and highly potent arsenal that allows him to combat multiple high-level foes at once and deal with extremely difficult scenarios that require a high level of skill. Using this magic, Mazen is able to amplify and control electrical fields and generate or summon lightning on the battlefield to aid him in combat. Due to his natural affinity for Lightning magic and a life time's worth of training, since he was a kid, Mazen's repertoire is only matched by a few people. He is able to use this magic to discharge electricity through conductive media, summon bolts of lightning, blind his enemies with the high luminosity of his attacks, shape his lightning or electrical constructs to varying degrees, increase his own mobility, sense and locate objects/people around him and even enhance his own reflexes. *'Lightning Resistance': One of the most fundamental and basic abilities granted by Lightning Magic, is a form of natural resistance to electricity and plasma bolts. However, this resistance does have an upper limit, which is why Mazen had to repeatedly expose himself to powerful lightning spells and even natural lightning to further build up his resistance to such attacks. On average, Mazen is able to deal with attacks that have 450,000 amperes of electric current, 225 coulombs of electric charge and generate about 7.5 gigajoules (7.5×109 J) of energy; while anything with higher electric current, charge and energy are able to damage him, though some of that damaged is mitigated by his natural durability. However, he is completely immune to the electricity that he discharges and while he cannot be shocked or stunned by it (through the means of a foe reflecting it back), the force of his attack, if sufficient enough, can knock him back. Similarly, his eyes are protected against the light given off by electrical or lightning based attacks to a certain extent. The upper limits of his luminous flux protection is equal to the luminosity given off by his most fiercest attacks, which should not be less than 1.2x1012 lumens. *'Electric Field' (電界感知, Denkai Kanchi): One of Mazen's passive spells, it allows Mazen to perceive natural electrical stimuli and flux in an electrical field. This grants him him certain sensory and manipulative abilities, he is able to feel the course of electron flow in lacrima-powered objects that make use of lightning magic to run things. Additionally, he senses the weak bioelectric fields generated by other animals and uses it to locate them. These electric fields are generated by all animals due to the activity of their nerves and muscles. *'Lightning Spirit Shot' (雷精弾, Raiseitama): Mazen points his finger at his desired target; mimicking a gun with his fingers. This allows him to generate a highly concentrated shell of electricity at his finger-tip, which he shoots at the opponent. These projectiles mimic the properties of an elemental bullet and contain a great amount of kinetic energy that is packed in an electric projectile that is no more than 12.7 mm in length, making it incredibly penetrating while also very hard to see. These electric projectiles are capable of moving at least a dozen times faster than the Fermi velocity of electrons; at 18840 km/s, because of this sheer speed they can easily speedblitz and injure a target without them noticing. A single electric projectile can generate a 4.31x 108 J, which is enough to destroy a small building and since that energy is condensed in the form of a 12.7 mm electric projectile, it can generate enough force to penetrate through just about anything. Cupping both hands together and making the gesture, it can generate a larger sphere of electricity, that allow Mazen to shoot four electric bullets at once and in rapid succession for ten seconds, continuously. *'Drilling Lightning' (雷穿孔, Raisenkō): Mazen raises his left arm, generating and concentrating lightning in it, to form an enhanced mass of lightning that is imbued with rotational motion and has a form of distal tapering to it. This advanced spell, requires a certain level of skill, to give this enhanced and concentrated mass of lightning this form and its rotational property. This takes the form of a rotating golden-yellow lightning cone about the user's forearm, allowing its use as an improvised shield as well as drilling weapon. This rotating nature combined with the piercing nature of lightning makes it a perfect weapon for stabbing through and grinding down objects. Due to the sheer intensity of this spell (and the by-product of the drill like quality), it releases ambient heat in its proximity, that has often been remarked to be capable of inflicting first-degree burns. This spell has shown the ability to drill through concrete, brick, steel and reinforced glass at once and was able to generate over 72 tons of force (3.01x1010 J); being able to take down a large skyscraper with ease. When used as a shield, Mazen was able to grind down a steel sword to dust with it and was also able to rapidly reduce a huge chunk of granite. *'Redirect' (投げ返す, Nagekaesu): One of the more basic spells, that allow Mazen to change the polarity and vector of electricity or lightning thrown at him, while also adding a small amount of momentum to it. Since this redirection occurs both suddenly and unexpectedly, the reflected attack can prove difficult for opponents to evade. This does not work on mass-area lightning based attacks, those without a point of origin, and augmented- . As long as Mazen is able to react to incoming beam, bolt or bullet made of electricity or lightning, he is able to alter its polarity and direction; the amount of momentum increment is directly proportional to the amount of time Mazen has to react to the incoming attack but is generally less than a 20-25% increment. *'Ball Lightning' (球電, Kyūden): Mazen creates an electrical sphere of high luminosity that is widely known for reflecting blue-light and exerting high pressure in its vicinity. These electrical spheres are known for moving about and electrocuting hordes of people at once and are said to have enough magic power in the form of electrical current to stop the hearts of 12 fully grown elephants and force nearly all of their blood to undergo electrolysis. It is mainly used to blind and stun a group of enemy. However, that is not what makes this spell dangerous. These electrical spheres can actually focus all of their energy into a singular point and detonate like an electrical bomb that is equivalent to 2.1 kilotonne of TNT in terms of attack potency and can easily wipe out 34 acres of area, if Mazen allows the blast to expand to its full size and potential. However, as a trade off for this kind of power, the spheres are rather slowly, as they are barely capable of hypersonic+ levels of speed (around Mach 43). **'Ball Lightning: Cluster Detonation' (球電・群れ起爆, Kyūden: Murekibaku): Mazen claps his hands together, forming his ball lightning but of gigantic proportions, larger than his own body. It is then hurled at the enemy at speeds greater than that of the small ball lightning; it being at the very least, twice as fast. However, instead of detonating like one giant electrical bomb, upon closing in on the target(s), it ejects a dozen of smaller electrical spheres of high luminosity; thus bombarding the target with a series of continually exploding electrical spheres, with each sphere discharging enough lightning magic to slightly amplify the power of the next one. This chain of explosions continue until all twelve spheres have exploded, which results in a catastrophic energy yield of around 1.08x1014J and should not have a force less than that of 26 kilotons of TNT. *'Thundershock' (でんきショック, Denkishokku): Mazen curls his index and middle finger and chants, Bolt of lightning, crackle of thunder, come forth and take the earth by sunder. A bolt of either positive or negative lightning will then suddenly appear out of nowhere and strike down a singular target. Negative lightning bolts are generally blue in color, while positive lightning bolt are red; it is also apparent that the positive lightning bolt is at the very least six times more powerful than the negative one, as a negative lightning bolt only contains 30,000-50,000 amperes and 500-835 megajoules of energy, while positive lightning has a variable range of 180,000-450,000 amperes and contain anywhere between 3-7.5 gigajoules of nergy. As such, Mazen uses his negative lightning strikes more often than his positive ones, as they do consume more amount of magic, over a shorter period of time. **'Thunderclap Arrow' (迅雷の矢, Jinrai no Ya): Mazen raises his hand, summoning a bolt of negative lightning, directly into his palm and then molds this lightning (while also adding a further increasing the concentration of his lightning). This is then used to form an arrow like projectile that can be thrown at the opponent(s). Despite being thrown, it does move at speeds around mach 297 and can generate enough thermal shock to destroy a 60 meters tall temple with a 139 m square base. It is mainly used by Mazen in combination with his water magic to rapidly produce a huge amount of superheated steam and some highly electrified water, in order to simultaneously burn and electrocute a number of target(s) at once. The sheer attack potency of his spell is within the range of 2.87xx1015J. **'Violet Lightning' (紫電, Shiden): One of Mazen's advanced lightning spell, often referred to as the "very pinnacle of lightning". Mazen discharges his lightning infused aura which releases enough ambient heat to draw in and form thunder clouds and causes a dual bolt composed of positive and negative lightning to travel from the clouds, directly into his palm; with this composite bolt being capable of moving from atmosphere troposphere to his palm (around 56,000 ft) in less than 0.0005 second. This mass of lightning is then amplified and discharged by Mazen, giving it a distinct violet color and gives off a violent sound akin to meat being roasted. This spell is incredibly versatile due to it having a range variety and different applications. One of the main ways in which it is used is—discharging it through his body, resulting in an omni-directional lightning shield that also is capable of attacking several assailants at once. Other than its sheer power to crack and crush stone as well as cement, it can severely interfere with the electrical signals from nerves, causing the target(s) muscles to contract and can even stop the heart of a victim who already has cardiovascular complications or uses an artificial pacemaker. This spell can also be channel through ground to drastically increase its range and can be conducted in a straight line via conductive liquids such as lemon juice or just river/lake water; although, due to its sheer magnitude, it does cause the water to also undergo rapid hydrolysis and evaporation. While it can also be conducted through metals, it has been seen melting steel while doing so. It can also be shot at a great amount of distance, at an incredible speed, as evident from Mazen shooting it from the ground with enough precision for it to split natural lightning before it could hit the ground and leave a sizable hole in noctilucent clouds. Although, the most common usage for this technique is Mazen using it in short range, by concentrating the violet lightning into his fist and attacking his enemy with an up close, swift jab/uppercut or to smack them in their abdominal cavity with a violet lightning enhanced palm strike. Mazen can also concentrate all of the destructive magical energy of violet lightning into a singular point (his knuckles) and release it at the point of impact; ginormous catastrophic wave of violet lightning is released in an instant and triggers an explosion that dwarfs the power of his Thunderclap Arrow by at least a hundred times. The total destructive energy of Violet Lightning, according to Mazen himself, should not be less than 4.86x1016J, while the long distance version of Violet Lightning is as fast as 228,363,000 miles per hour. *'Electric Glitter' (電耀, Den'yō): *'Lightning Recrudescence' (雷の再燃, Kaminari no Sainen): *'Pale Lightning' (白雷, Byakurai): **'Divine Thunder Cannon' (天の雷炮, Amanoraihō): *'Brave-Awful-Possessing' (建御雷, Takemikazuchi): *'True Lightning Magic: Bishamonten' (真・雷魔法毘沙門, Shin Kaminari Mahō: Bishamonten): (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Mazen is also able to make use of water-magic, which is an elemental caster magic that uses water. He generally uses water magic in conjunction with his lightning magic to produce mass area devastation but is also seen using it independently; mostly to create massive water waves, spirals/whirlpools and summon hail. He is also able to alter the viscosity and pressure of the water that he is producing with his magic. *'Water Candy Trap' (水飴拿捕, Mizuame Daho): Mazen builds up his ethernano inside his body, converting it and spitting out a huge quantity of water with altered viscosity, giving it a more tar like consistency. This stream of water covers the target(s) and the ground beneath them; essentially slowing them down and restricting their overall potential for mobility. Mazen can easily create a pond sized stream, which greatly reduce the area of effectiveness of speed-based magic. If fired from a high enough ground, it can fill off a crater and trap an entire horde of enemy, essentially drowning them in this thick viscous watery pond. **'Water Candy Lariat' (水飴鋼索, Mizuame Kōsaku): *'Surging Sea' (波濤, Hatō): *'Heavenly Forge: Water-Formation Tools' (天鍛接・水化道具, Tendansatsu: Suika Dōgu): *'Hailstorm' (降雹, Kōhyō): *'Hasty Torrent Collision' (不意奔流衝撃, Fuihonryū Shōgeki) (合体魔法, Yunizon Reido): Colossal Magic Power: *'Elemental Aura': Equipment *'Karai' (渦雷, Karai; lit. "Cyclone Thunder Storm") Quotes Trivia * Mazen (مَازِن) is an Arabic word that means "Cloud and Rain". References Category:Former Dark Mages Category:Independent Mages